rencontre accidentelle
by juliefaix
Summary: suite a un accident Bella et Edward se rencontre s'en suit une magnifique histoire d'amitié et qui c'est peut être d'amour ...
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction twilight.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

POV Bella

Mon nom Isabella Swan mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella, j'ai 17 ans je vis seul car mon père Charlie Swan shérif de la petite bourgade nommée Forks et mort dans une fusillade. Ma mère elle est morte quand j'avais 16 ans, sa a était une dure épreuve mais je m'en suis remis enfin pas totalement.

Je viens de commencer mon année de terminal au lycée de forks je suis du genre timide et plutôt invisible de ce fait je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis,

Mes meilleurs amis de toujours s'appellent Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory. Tout le monde nous voit comme une bande d'intello qui pense qu'à travailler et qui ne profite pas de la vie.

Hier soir Jessica m'a appelé pour me dire quelle venait me chercher. Ces alors que le lendemain matin je me réveiller avec une migraine carabiné. Je pris mon courages a deux main et je me glisser hors du lit je filais à la salle de bain et me glisser dans la douche l'eau chaude permis de me détendre ce qui était le bienvenue pour cette journée difficile . Je me laver les cheveux, sortie de la douche puis m'habiller, et essayer de coiffer ma tignasse indomptable puis me maquiller légèrement, je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner et croiser Mike mon colocataire:

-Hey salut bells ! dit –il en m'embrassant sur la joue

- Salut Mike ! bien dormis ?

-Pas vraiment sache que tu as beaucoup parlé cette nuit et j'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur toi ! dit-il en riant

Je sentie le rouge me monter au joue.

-Ah oui et….. quesqu

Je fus interrompue par un bruit de klaxon je me précipiter a la fenêtre pour apercevoir Jessica et Lauren me faire de grand signe de la main. Je souris et dit :

-Bon les filles sont arrivé on en reparlera se soir dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-A ce soir belli bells je t'aime !

-Moi aussi !

Je me précipitais dans la voiture de mon amie et l'embrasser elle et Lauren sur la joue.

-Salut les filles !

-Salut Bella !dis-t-elle cœur

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas parler avec vous mes si on traine nous allons êtres a la bourre et pour le premier jour ce n'est pas le top.

Et c'est comme ça que 10 minutes plus tard nous nous garions sur le parking du lycée, on se précipita au secrétariat afin de récupérer nos emplois du temps puis nous les comparions j'avais histoire et mathématiques avec Lauren, et sport et français avec Jessica. C'est alors presque en sautillant que je me rendais à mon premier cour de littérature ma migraine avait disparue. J'adorais lire voilà pourquoi plus tard je voulais devenir professeur de littérature. Arriver devant la classe j'entrais et m'installer à la première paillasse de libre c'est-à-dire au premier rang. Quelque minutes plus tard le professeur arriva et se présenta j'écoutais attentivement et prenait des notes j'adorer cette prof elle était toujours gentille et à l'écoute des élèves Mme thomas était la meilleure professeure que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Quelques minutes après la deuxième sonnerie quelqu'un toqua a la porte c'est alors qu'une magnifique jeune fille entra dans la salle elle se présenta en tant que Alice Cullen elle était plus petite que moi surement 1m62 elle avait des cheveux assez court et qui partait dans tous les sens me faisant pensait a un petit lutin c'était assez drôle à voir. Je fus sortis de mes penser en entendant mon nom je relevais la tête pour l'apercevoir s'installer à coter de moi un grand sourire aux lèvres et elle me dévisagea puis me dit :

-Bonjours je m'appelle Alice Cullen et toi ?dit-elle joyeuse

-Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella.

-ah j'adore ce nom il te va très bien

-ah …euh bien merci !

-Bella, Bella, Bella je sens que nous allons devenir de grande amis dit-elle en me prenant dans ces bras au début je me tendis légèrement surprise par cette marque d'affection puis je fini par me détendre et je lui rendis son étreinte, nous passâmes le reste de l'heure à parler de tout et de rien elle me raconta pourquoi elle avait aménagé à Forks avec ces parent et ces deux frère nous fumes interrompues par la sonnerie. Malheureusement pour moi mon mal de tête avais repris je devais rejoindre mes amis à la cafeteria mais avant je devais accompagner Alice a sa voiture et ses comme ça que je me retrouver sur le parking du lycée comme mon lacets était défais je me suis abaisser et dit à Alice que je la rejoindrais ! Elle hocha la tête puis partie en direction de sa voiture. Je continuai de lacet mes chaussure quand tout d'un coup j'entendis un crissement de pneu et un klaxon j'eu juste le temps de relever la tête pour apercevoir une voiture mon foncer droit dessus je ressentie une grand douleur à la tête puis plus rien le trou noir.

POV EDWARD

Comme d'habitude je me levais en retard je me glisser hors du lit et foncer dans la douche, je crois que c'est la première fois que je me laver aussi vite je me sécher rapidement et m'habiller heureusement pour moi Alice avait déjà préparé mes vêtement et je devais l'en remercier. Je pris mon sac de cour et foncer au rez de chaussé, heureusement je commencer midi, je pris une pomme et foncer dans ma Volvo et c'est ainsi que à 11H45 je quittai la villa pour me rendre dans un nouveau lycée encore….. J'arrivée sur le parking vu que j'étais en retard je roulais beaucoup plus vite que la vitesse autorisée j'adore la vitesse je repérais vite la voiture de ma sœur et décider de me garer à côté d'elle de ce fait j'accélérais ma vitesse et c'est au dernier moment que j'aperçus une jeune fille brune accroupis je klaxonnée mais la fille ne bougea pas alors j'essayer de freiner mais c'était trop tard.

POV ALICE

J'entendis le klaxon puis le crissement de pneu je me retourner pour apercevoir Bella allonger sur le sol inconsciente la jambe en sang au-dessus d'elle se trouver Edward un aire affolée sur le visage et il répétait en boucle :

-Mon dieu Quesque j'ai fait ! Il était tétanisée incapable de bouger

-EDWARD QUESQUE TU AS FAIT MON DIEU !

Il ne répondit pas

-EDWARD REPOND MOI BON DIEU !

-JE ….JE J'étais en retard …. Sa voix coupée par les sanglots. Je pris mon téléphone et appeler une ambulance puis leur expliquer l'accident ensuite j'appeler mon père il était chef de chirurgie à l'hôpital de forks je lui expliquer et il me dit qu'il s'occuperait personnellement d'elle. L'ambulance arriva Edward et moi la suivîmes et nous attendions dans la salle d'attente la peur au ventre.

POV CARLISLE

Je venais d'entrer dans mon bureau quand soudain je reçus un appelle d'Alice je fus surpris car a l'heure qu'il est-elle devait être au réfectoire, au bout de quelque seconde je fini par décroché :

-Allo papa ! dit-elle d'une voix paniqué ce qui était rare puisqu'elle avait toujours le contrôle de la situation.

-Alice calme toi, respire et dit moi ce qui se passe !

-papajeviensderencontreruneam ielledevaitma'compagneramavoitureellecesab aisseretedwardlapasv uelleetinconscienteetellesai gne PAPA J'AI J'AI PEUR …..dit-elle en sanglotant

-Très bien calme toi ma chérie ou êtes-vous exactement

-On….on est sur le parking du lycée l'ambulance arrive on la suit et on se rejoint à l'hôpital.

-d'accord nous vous inquiéter pas ça va bien se passer

- à toute à l'heure papa

-à toute Alice

Dix minute plus tard l'ambulance arriva je me précipitais pour les accueillir à l'aide de 2 infirmières et un brancard.

Un des ambulanciers ouvrit les portes du camion et je pu apercevoir une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans, nous nous précipitions à l'intérieur mes enfants sur les talons je me stopper et leurs dit de m'attendre dans la salle d'attente ce qu'ils firent sans rouspéter.

J'arrivais dans la pièce ou ce trouver la jeune fille une infirmière arriva me fit un topo de la situation

-jeune fille d'environ 17 ans dans un état assez grave avec, 3 côtes de fracturer traumatisme crânien assez important, fracture ouverte à la jambe et arcade fendue.

-Pauvre petite descendez là au bloque et dites au docteur thomas de s'occuper de l'intervention.

-Bien docteur !

Je rejoignis mes enfants dans la salle d'attente Edward pleuré et Alice le consoler.

POV EDWARD

-Mon dieu Quesque j'avais fait si cette fille meurt tous sa sera de ma faute Alice de ma faute dis- je encore et encore.

-Edward je t'en prie ne dit pas sa se n'est pas de ta faute ne t'en fait pas papa va s'occuper d'elle dit- elle en m'embrassant.

J'entendis un raclement de gorge je levais la tête et aperçu le visage de mon père.

-ALORS PAPA DIT MOI QUELLE VA S'en sortir je t'en pris

-Edward je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment elle et au bloques mais sont état et grave. Je pleurais de plus belle, mon père me fit une accolades et partie.

POV ALICE

Cela faisait maintenant 2h que nous attendions dans la salle d'attente sans nouvelle d'Isabella n'y de papa puis finalement je l'aperçu et me précipitait a sa rencontre suivit d'Edward, il nous expliqua que l'intervention c'était bien passer mais qu'elle n'était pas encore sauver.

-Papa on peut allez la voire s'il te plaît !

-Oui mais pas longtemps pendants se temps je vais appelez ces parents.

-Papa ses parent son mort elle vivait seul.

-OK je vais voir ça.

Puis il nous abandonna pour partir à son bureau.

-Dans quelle chambre ce trouve-t-elle ?demanda Edward.

-Elle se trouve dans la chambre 517 c'est au deuxièmes étages

-D'accord !

-510….511…..512….513….514…..515…..516…..517 A voilà j'ai trouvé Edward !

POV EDWARD

J'ouvris la porte doucement ce que j'aperçu me brisa le cœur .Cette magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux brun ondulé la peau couleur pêche même avec tous ces fil elle était magnifique elle était dans cette états par ma faute !

Je m'approchais d'elle et m'assied près d'elle Alice en face de moi j'entre pris des lui tenir la main elle avait la peau si douce …

POV BELLA

Je me trouvais dans un drôle d'endroit, je crois que c'était un couloir au bout je voyais une lumière blanche, je commençais à me diriger vers celle-ci quand j'aperçu mes parent au début je crue rêver mais en fait…. :

-oh mon dieu papa, maman ces bien vous .dis-je en sanglotant.

-oui ma chérie

-Mais….mais ces…ces impossible vous êtes mort !

-Nous ne sommes pas vraiment là nous somme venue te chercher, si tu continue en direction de la lumière tu iras au paradis avec nous et on se retrouvera, mais si tu vas dans le sens inverse tu te réveilleras et tu pourras vivre une vie heureuse et former ta propre famille. dit mon père un sourire paternelle sur le visage.

J'étais en plein combat intérieur voulais-je vraiment mourir aussi jeune ?

NON !

Voulais-je retrouver mes parents ?

OUI PLUS QUE TOUS

Mais étais-je prête à sacrifier ma vie ?

NON JE NE PENSE PAS !

Je fus interrompue par la voix de ma mère :

- Tu appris une décision ?

- Je suis désoler mais je ne viens pas avec vous j'espère que vous comprenez je suis jeune et j'ai encore de la vie devant moi !

- Ne t'en fait pas on comprend mais sache que ou que tu sois nous veilleront sur toi et nous te guiderons dans tes choix on t'aime. dit mon père.

- Je le prenais lui ainsi que ma mère dans mais bras au bout de quelque minute je m'en séparer à contre cœur me retourner et partie en courant dans le sens inverse.

J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux mais il s'avérait que ce soit une tache plus que difficile je pris mon courage à deux main puis ouvris les yeux je fus tous de suite pris par une énormes douleur dans tous le corps. Je sentis mon souffle s'accélérait j'avais peur.

POV ALICE

Cela faisait 45 minute que nous étions là et elle ne c'était toujours pas réveiller je regarder par la fenêtre puis fini par me retourner elle était réveillée je regarder Edward mais il dormait encore.

POV EDWARD

-Edward ! Edward ! Réveille-toi elle s'est réveiller !

J'ouvris les yeux et tous me revient en mémoire : l'accident, la jeune fille.

MON DIEU ELLE C'EST REVEILLER !

-Alice appelle une infirmières !

Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement

La jeune fille semblait paniquer elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

-Calme toi lui dis-je en essayant d'avoir une voix calme.

POV BELLA

En face de moi se trouvait le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais vu ! IL avait des cheveux désordonnés, brun-roux avec des reflets cuivrés c'était une couleur inhabituelle. Ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude tellement profond qu'on pourrait si noyer, et encadrés d'épais cils noirs. Ses doigts sont minces et il a un sourire en coin éblouissant. Il doit mesurer environ mesure 1,90 m, et a un corps mince mais musclé. Il possède aussi une voix veloutée incroyable.

POV Bella

-Je ….je qui êtes- vous ? Dis-je en essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

-je m'appelle Edward. dit-il avec un sourire à faire fondre un glacier.

S'en suivit un silence gênant, quelque minute plus tard un coup fut porter à la porte un homme d'environ une quarantaine d'année fis sont entré.

-Bonjour Isabella je suis le docteur Cullen, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de ton intervention me dit-il avec un sourire.

-Bonjour docteur !

- Comment te sens-tu me demanda-t-il en commençant à m'occulter

-Pour tous vous dire j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur

-C'est normal tu es arrivé dans un sal états

Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il passer ?

-J'étais sur le parking du lycée avec Alice je faisais mes lacée j'ai entendu une voiture puis le trou noire. Quand est ce que je pourrais sortir ?

-Dans environ 2 mois me répondit-il

-Bien dis-je déçu

-je vais y allais je reviendrais plus tard.

Je retournais mes intentions sur Edward.

POV Edward

Elle me regardait il fallait que je lui dise !

Et si elle ne pardonnait pas ?

Il faut quand même que je lui dise !

Bon aller courage !

-C'est moi .dis-je dans un murmure

Je pouvais lire de l'incompréhension et de l'interrogation dans ces yeux.

-C'est moi c'est de ma faute si tu et dans cette états c'est moi qui tes renverser j'étais en retard je ne t'avais pas vu je …. Je suis désoler Isabella tellement tellement désoler si tu savais.

Je relevais la tête pour voir quelle étais en train de pleurer.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Edward j'aurais dû faire attention

-Merci …. Merci beaucoup

-J'aimerais me reposer maintenant je suis épuiser

-Oui bien sûr je comprends je repasserai demain dis-je avant de rentrer chez moi.

O_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_O

POV BELLA

Les deux mois étais passé à une vitesse folle avec les séances de rééducations et les visite quotidienne d'Alice et Edward je les adorais tous les deux ils étaient tellement gentilles, ils étaient mes meilleurs amis .

Le docteur et madame Cullen m'avait proposé de venir vivre chez eux ce que bien sûr j'avais accepté immédiatement.

Aujourd'hui je sortais de l'hôpital Alice et Edward étais venue me chercher

Alors heureuse de sortir ? Me demanda Edward alors quand avançais vers la voiture

Oh que oui ! dis-je avec enthousiasmes

1H de voiture plus tard nous arrivâmes devant une magnifique villa blanche que le docteur et madame Cullen avait acheté pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital elle se trouvait à Seattle une ville qui se trouvait à environ 1H de mon anciens chez moi ce qui voulais dire nouveau lycée j'avais décidé de changer je ne serais plus la Bella timide la nouvelle serait tous son contraire

-whoua c'est magnifiques ! Dis-je

-Merci Bella ! Répondit Esmée en me prenant dans ces bras

Ah Esmée je l'adorais elle était une deuxième mère pour moi.

-Viens ! me dit Alice en me tirant par le bras je vais te montrer ta chambre

-D'accord j'arrive .Je la suivis dans l'escalier c'était vraiment une villa magnifique Esmée avait vraiment fait un bon travail. Alice me conduisit jusqu'au troisième étages il avait deux porte cote à cote.

- Voici ta chambre me dit-elle en pointant la première porte du doigt et l'autre c'est celle d'Edward, ma chambre et celle des parents se trouve à l'étage en dessous, je vais te laisser t'installer a tout à l'heure dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et je fus ébloui par ce que je vis elle était dans les ton mauves qui soit disant en passant étais ma couleur préférer il y avait une grande bai vitrée qui prenait la moitié d'un mur celle si menait sur une terrasse qui me relier à la chambre d'Edward. Au milieu de la pièce contre un mur ce trouver un lit King size avec une magnifique parure de lit blanche et mauve à droite ce trouver une commode et un petit bureau avec un lampe de travail, sur le coter gauche se trouvait deux porte j'ouvris la première et découvris un dressing rempli de vêtement, accessoire, chaussure … Merci Alice !

Derrière la deuxième porte se trouvait une splendide et grande salle de bain elle était dans les ton gris claire sur la droite se trouvait un douche italienne et à gauche une baignoire version XXL

Dans le fond il y avait deux lavabos en pierre surmontes d'étagère sur le quel étais poser des produit d'hygiène pour homme et a cotés ce trouvait une porte que je supposer menait à la chambre d'Edward. Après ma petite visite je décidais de m'installer je déballer et ranger tous mes affaire. Puis décidait de prendre une douche je pris mes affaire de toilette et des vêtements propre et des sous-vêtements. J'entrais dans le douche et laisser l'eau chaude détendre mes muscles au bout de quelque me minutes je commençais à me savonnais puis me rincer, je sortie de la douche.

POV Edward

Après que Bella et Alice soit monté je décidais d'aller faire une sieste dans le salon au bout d'une demi-heure je décidais d'aller prendre une douche j'ouvris la porte et vis qu'il avait quelqu'un dans la douche.

POV Bella

Une fois sortie de la douche je me retournais et tomber nez à nez avec Edward je poussais un petit cri de surprise lui me détailler de haute en bas avec une lueur d'envie ? Non ce n'est pas possible !

-Edward qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Dis-je en essayant de cacher mon corps et en cherchant des yeux une serviette qui bien sûr je ne vis pas.

-Je suis désoler Bella je ne savais pas que tu étais là !

J'essayer d'avançait a la recherche d'une serviette mais maladroites comme j'étais je glisser sur une flaque d'eau et atterrit dans les bras d'Edward, oh mon dieu j'étais nu dans d'Edward Cullen !

A cette instant je devais être rouge pivoine tellement j'étais gênait

-Peut tu s'il te plait arrêter de me regarder comme sa et allais me chercher une serviette ?

-Hein…..euh oui oui tout de suite ! Il se précipita dans le placard qui se trouver au fond de la salle de bain et me sorti une serviette qu'il m'apporta rapidement

-Merci je pense que tu peux sortir maintenant dis-je en rigolant

-Oui tu as raison, on se retrouve en bas on va tous au resto !

-Ok

Je me sécher et m'habiller d'une petite robe noire qui arrivait un peu en dessous des genoux et des ballerines je me maquillais légèrement et laisser mes cheveux détacher je pris mon sac à main et une petite veste grise (pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital Alice ma donner plusieurs conseil de mode et de maquillage et maintenant j'adore ça !)Et décidais de rejoindre les autres au salon quand je descendis tous les têtes ce tournèrent vers moi :

-Bella tu es splendide me dirent Alice et Esmée

-Tu es magnifiques me dit Edward

-Merci dis-je en rougissant ou est Carlisle ?

-Il a était appeler en urgence a l'hôpital il ne pourra pas dinez avec nous. Me dit Esmée

-Allons dit Alice ! Nous prime la Mercedes d'Esmée

Quinze minutes plus tard nous nous garâmes devant un restaurant italien « La bellisima » Nous entrâmes et un serveur viens nous guidez a notre table nous regardâmes le menus et quelque minute plus tard une serveuse se dirigeas vers nous.

-Puis-je prendre votre commande ? dit-elle en souriant

-Honneur aux dames ! dit Edward avec un sourire en coins

- Je prendrais une escalope de veau avec ces petits légumes répondis Esmée

-Je prendrais des pâtes à la carbonnara dit Alice en souriant

-Moi je prendrais des raviolis au champignon

-je prendrais pareil que la demoiselle dit Edward en me désignant et rajouter une bouteille de votre meilleur champagne !

-Bien sûre dit la serveuse en faisant un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus à Edward

-Encore une qui tombe à tes pieds dit Alice

-Mais j'y suis pour rien-moi si je suis irrésistible

-Ça va ta pas trop les chevilles qui enfle ? Dis-je en rigolant

-Non ça va !

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur à part les allez et venu beaucoup trop fréquent à mon gouts de la serveuse! Tout le monde connaît Edward Cullen il a la réputation d'être un coureur de jupons et c'est la première fois que je le voyais à l'œuvre, à la fin du repas du repas la fameuse serveuse revient vers nous et donna la note a Edward

elle se pencha a son oreille et dit

-Je fini mon service dans une demi-heure si sa t'intéresse

-Je t'attendrais a l'entrée dit-il avec un sourire Colgate.

Puis elle repartit en direction des cuisines

-Non mais elle n'est pas gêner celle la dit Alice en colère

-Bon les enfants rentrons je suis épuiser et Bella aussi je pense

-Oui tu as raison maman allons s'y dit Alice

- Je ne rentre pas avec vous partez s'en moi je rentrerais en taxi dit Edward

-Bien dit Esmée !

Une fois à la maison de décidais de monter directement me coucher je montais alors dans ma chambre pris la nuisette que m'avait acheté Alice allez à la salle de bain me démaquiller me brossait les dents et retournais dans mon lit je m'endormis d'un coup.

Je fus réveiller par des gloussements et des gémissements je regarder l'heure sur mon portable sur mon portable 3H3O du matin Quesque c'est que ce bordel ?

-Oh ouiiii Edward plus fort continue oui ouiiiiii

PUTAIN DE MERDE ELLE PEUT PAS LA FERMEZ AVEC C'EST « OH OUI » CELLE LA ?

-Hummmmm continue encorre encorrrre continue ouiiiiiiiiiiii c'est trop bon

Je pense que c'est partie pour toute la nuit alors autant que j'aille prendre l'aire


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 

Je pris mon polaire, et mon portable enfilais des baskets puis je descendis a pas de loup, j'ouvris la porte d'entrer et la refermée délicatement. Et me rendis dans le jardin, puis je décider de me poser sur un banc, et de regarder les étoiles c'était magnifique. J'ai dû fini par m'endormir car au moment où j'ouvris les yeux il faisait déjà jour, il était l'heure pour moi de rentrer, je regardais mon portable il était déjà neuf heure ! Quand j'arrivais à la maison, tout le monde étais déjà réveiller.

-Bella ou étais tu ? Me demanda Esmée en venant me prendre dans c'est bras pour me dire bonjour.

-Hum j'étais dans le jardin.

-Mais que faisait tu dans le jardin ? dit Edward avec son fameux sourire en coin.

-eh bien comme j'ai était réveiller par des OH OUI PLUS VITE EDWARD et autre bruit significatifs j'ai décidais de sortir prendre l'aire est j'ai dû m'endormir.

-Oh parce que tu as entendu ? dit-il gêné

-Oui dis-je en rigolant très bien même !

Toute la table rigolas même Edward.

-Bon Quesque on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Alice.

-Pour commencer je pense que vais prendre une bonne douche et ensuite j'aimerais aller faire un tour en ville mais pas de shopping Alice compris ?dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Mais Bella s'il te plait stp stp, en plus il te faut de nouveau vêtement pour demain ! dit-elle en me regardant et en faisant sa moue made in Alice dont elle seul avait le secret mais cela ne marchera pas avec moi.

-Non Alice sa sert à rien ça ne marchera pas avec moi, mais si sa peut te faire plaisir, je te laisse le loisir de choisir mes habits pour demain !

-Oh merci merci merci Bella je t'adore ! J'irais faire du shopping avec jasper (c'était son petit ami depuis 4 mois) tu vas être magnifique. Dit-elle en sautillant oh est puis Edward n'aura qu'à t'accompagner n'est-ce pas Edward ?

-Pas de problème dit-il en souriant en ce rejoint en bas dans 30 min. Cria-il alors qu'il ce dirigeait vers les escaliers

- ok !

-Puis je monter les escaliers pour rejoindre ma chambre là-bas je me pris des affaires propre et descendis dans la chambre d'Alice prendre une douche puisque la salle de bain été occuper par Edward. L'eau chaude fis un bien fout à mes muscles qui étais bien engourdies après avoir passé la nuit dehors c'était bien normal. Une fois sortie de la douche je me séchais m'habillais me maquillais légèrement mis mais converse et descendais rejoindre Edward au salon.

-Edward t'attend dans la voiture ma chérie, dis Esmée passer une bonne après-midi !

-Merci Esmée !

Je rejoignis Edward qui était déjà au volant de sa Volvo.

-Ou veut tu aller me demanda Edward, alors qu'il commencé à s'engager pour sortir de l'allée

-Pourquoi pas en ville ?

-Ok alors c'est partie !

Une demi-heure plus tard nous garâmes près d'un magnifique petit parc.

-EH si on allait faire un tour au parc ? me demanda Edward

-oui c'est une bonne idée

Nous pénétrâmes dans le parc, et nous parlions de tous et de rien, au bout d'un moment je vis la serveuse d'hier, alias Tanya arrivée vers nous.

-Eddy dit-elle en sautant dans les bras d'Edward

-Tanya dit-il avec une aire blasée que veux-tu ?

- hum j' ai adoré cette nuit tu c'est on peut recommencer quand tu veux

-moi aussi j'ai aimais, bon il faut que j'y aille parce que vois-tu j'étais en pleine conversation avec Bella, on se voit demain au lycée.

Elle me lança un regard noir puis partis non sans avoir embrasser Edward avant. Nous reprîmes notre balade, et le reste de la journée ce passa sans encombre. Nous mangeâmes et vers 21hOO je décidais d'aller dormir, demain sera une grande journée, je dis bonne nuit a tout le monde et m'endormis dans les bras de Morphée.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

** : Merci pour ta reviews ** sa ma vraiment fait plaisir !

Tinga Bella : Merci pour ta reviews ! J'accepterais avec plaisir un béta :p

Canada002 : Merci pour ta reviews ça fait plaisir !

Katya : Grand merci à toi pour ta reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Aujourd'hui premier jour dans un nouveau lycée et pour tous vous dire je stresse a mort ! Je me réveillais avec difficulté menaçant d'exploser mon réveil si il ne s'arrêter pas de sonner, une fois debout je me dirigeais vers la douche, une fois séché et habiller, d'un slim noir un débardeur rose, un gilet noir et des ballerines rose magnifique, j'avais décidais de laisser mais cheveux bouclé au naturelle. Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner, Edward et Alice était déjà la comme d'habitude ils étaient magnifiques Alice portait un slim gris avec une tunique noire et des escarpins de la même couleur,

Edward lui portait un jean brut, avec une chemise blanche retrousser jusqu'au coude il était whoua magnifique, mes sentiment pour lui avait évolué au cours du temps je ne le considéré plus comme mon meilleur ami car j'étais irrévocablement amoureuse de lui et sa me faisait peur.

-Bonjour Bella dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue bien dormis ? Je me sentis fondre et rougir-oui très bien et toi ? Bonjour Alice !

-bonjour Bella ! Aller il faut manger sinon on risque d'être en retard

Après un bon petit déjeuner je montais me lavais les dents pris ma veste et partis rejoindre les autres qui étaient déjà dans la voiture.

Après 20 minutes de trajet nous arrivâmes au lycée et tout le monde nous regarder je détestée être le centre d'attention, nous traversâmes le parking et je me rendis au secrétariat afin de récupérer mon emploi du temps.

-On se rejoint à la cafeteria

-ok a tout à l'heure dirent-ils en cœur et en m'embrassant chacun sur une joue

Puis je me dirigeais vers ma classe, tout le monde étais déjà installer

-Bonjour tu dois être Isabella, je suis Mr Clearwater

-Oui c bien moi dis-je en souriant ou dois-je m'installer

- à côté de Mr black

Cette année j'allais changée je deviendrais une nouvelle Bella celle qui n'a pas peur d'accoster et de draguer un garçon celle qui ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds ! Est c'était avec mon nouveau voisin que j'allais mettre en marche le plan RJE (rendre jaloux Edward)

Je m'installais à ma paillasse

-Bonjour je m'appelle Jacob

Jacob était très beau garçon il avait la peau mate, il était musclé, et il avait des yeux d'un brun profond. Sans compter qu'il avait l'air grand !

-Moi c'est Bella dis-je avec un sourire charmeur

Puis le professeur demanda le silence est le cours commença au bout de 3H de math la sonnerie retentit LIBERATION !

Jacob me suivit de très !

-On se retrouve ce soir sur le parking à tous à l'heure dit-il en m'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres. Eh ben dit donc il a fait vite !

Je décidais de me rendre au self je repérais vite la table ou Edward et Alice étais installer je commençais a aller vers eux quand j'entendis :

-Ben tiens qui voilà ? Je me retournais pour tomber face à face avec Tanya eh merde !

-Swan je te défends de t'approcher de mon Eddy c'est clair ?

-Ton Eddy ?

-Ne fait pas la maligne Isabella, ce n'est pas parce que la famille Cullen ta recueillie que tu es plus intéressante, tu leur faisais pitié en même temps tu n'es qu'une petite orpheline alors tiens-toi bien tu n'es rien dit-elle en me bousculant ce qui fit par la même occasion tomber mon plateaux, puis j'entendis des rires.

Je relever la tête pour m'apercevoir que toutes la cafeteria avait assisté à mon humiliation, je me relevais puis me dirigeait vers la sortie en courant les larmes dévalant mes joues.


End file.
